Runaway
by nekosama13049
Summary: Reid wants Tobias to help him to run away. Will Tobias choose to listen his feelings for Reid or his fear of Charles' and Rafael's revenche ?


Runaway

Spencer Reid x Tobias Hankel

Criminal minds

Dilaudid ran through Reid's veins, his head start turning and felt in the back of the chair. Tobias softly stroked Spencer's hair. " You look so beautiful like this. I'm glad to make you feel good." Tobias gently brushed his hair with his fingers, he didn't warned Reid before kissing him.

Reid didn't struggle, he felt so relax. Tobias' hands softly stroking his cheeks, his lips tenderly kissing his'. Spencer gave his kiss back, and Tobias slipped his tongue in his mouth, kissing him deeply. Spencer felt a tear falling on his cheek, Tobias suddenly get out, his eyes filled of water.

"That's not good ! God doesn't approve that ! It' wrong ! That's wrong !" Tobias sat in a corner of the room, sobbing shamefully.

"Tobias...I'm sorry, I didn't want you...to feel this way..." Tobias raised his head, looked at Reid with an awkward smile. "I'm the sorry one...I kissed you."

Tobias looked at Spencer, he looked deeply hurt, Tobias get up, hugged rudely Reid. "Will you ever forgive me ?" Tobias sobbed in Reid's neck. Spencer pulled on his handcuffs, stroked lightly Tobias' leg from the tip of his fingers. "I do Tobias. I will never hate you, in anyway." Tobias looked at him tenderly, stroked gently Reid's bloody face. "Can I...kiss you again ?"

Spencer had the feeling to eared another person say "Yes." But he was alone and his lips met Tobias' again in a languorously kiss.

Tobias hugged his, filled of a true love for Reid. He lightly touched Spencer's leg, to finish his stroke on his hips. Spencer moaned, he felt Tobias' cold fingers slipping under his shirt. Reid pulled on the handcuffs but he couldn't touch him. "You're skin is so soft and warm...*kiss*...You're so perfect...*kiss*...So divine..*kiss*..." During long minutes, Tobias kept talking about perfection, God, heaven, angels, addiction, his feeling, beauty.

Tobias finally get out, breathless. "I've been waiting for you so long..." Reid suddenly felt scared of what could happen next. "Tobias...What would you do now ?" Tobias stroked his face, kissed Reid's forehead. "I want to take you with me..." Spencer smiled, Tobias just said he wanted to ran away with him didn't he ?

"Let's do that ! Now !" Tobias smiled, a tiny tear in the corner of his eye. Tobias removed the handcuffs, kissed him hungerly, almost biting him, sleeping his tongue deep in Reid's mouth. "Tobias, help me to get up..." Tobias nodded, breathless, but Reid couldn't stand up and he felt in Tobias' arms.

Tobias stroked his hair, laid him down, Reid didn't have strength anymore. "Tobias...help me." Tobias knelled close to him. "I want you so much too..." Tobias kissed him wild, Spencer tried to push him but he were too weak. "The floor could hurt you..." Tobias said before removing his sweat-shirt and slipped it behind Reid's head. Tobias still had a black shirt but Reid could clearly see the muscles under the tissue. Spencer blushed, surprised by his own mind. Tobias hugged him, slipping his cold hand under his shirt, against his skin.

"Your skin is so soft...*kiss Reid's neck*...Your face is so pretty...*kiss Reid's cheek*...I've been waiting so long...*kiss Reid's lips*..." While Tobias kissed him, Spencer felt something hard against his leg, he swallowed his saliva, hoping to think wrong.

Tobias let his lips, removed his shirt, Spencer couldn't repress a blushing. Tobias' body looked so powerful, but also full of scars, wounds and scrapes. Tobias kissed his forehead softly, stroked his body tenderly. Tobias was stroking his hips, kissing his body, he pushed Reid's shirt, and kissed his belly, licked it. Reid stroked Tobias' hair with a small sigh. Tobias pressed his hand against his own groin, grunting deeply. Spencer stopped to breath, Tobias' strokes became more excited, his hand slipping along Reid's belt, his lips against his neck.

Tobias start to remove Tobias' belt, pulling on his buckle, but Spencer tried to stop him, scared of what Tobias could do. Tobias kissed his lips, took Reid's hand and pressed it against his inflated jean. Reid moaned of fear. Tobias licked his bloody ear, begging him. Reid took a deep breath, thinking of his future freedom. He shyly opened Tobias' fly, slipped a hand in his pants. His fingers met the hard and warm flesh. "Oh my God !" He tried to concentrate, he stroked it softly. Tobias kissed him, Reid pulled the erection out of his pants, he put his both hands on it.

It was sweaty, Tobias was licking his ear with a small sigh. Reid felt hot, blushing, Tobias' hands stroked his legs, removed slowly his pants. Spencer yelped "To-Tobias ! Please ! I-I've never do this before ! Please !" Reid tried to push him of but Dilaudid's effects were still on. Tobias softly kissed his forehead. "You're right. Don't worry. I'll bring you something." Tobias get up. Spencer was still breathless on the floor, he tried to reach his pants. Tobias quickly came back with a little bottle, he laid behind Reid's back. Tobias kissed his shoulder, stroked his leg. "Don't worry...It'll sure make you feel good." Spencer whined, Tobias turned him on his belly, Reid's face against his sweat-shirt. Reid couldn't get up, he was too weak. Tobias poured out some liquid on his fingers and stroked them against Reid's skin and penetrated him. Spencer yapped, he could feel them moving inside.

Spencer tried to push him off, but Tobias took his hand, pressed it against the floor, kept preparing him. "I know it's scary the first time, but I promise...I'll do my best for you." Spencer tried to freed his hand from Tobias', Tobias let it go and removed his belt, hugged him filled of love, kissed his neck while Spencer was moaning of fear, feeling the erection in his back. "It's better if you let me do, alright ?" Tobias caught Spencer's hands and tied them up with his belt. Reid moaned of fright.

"Don't worry...Relax...Everything is gonna be fine." Spencer grabbed the sweat, hidding his tears from Tobias. Tobias removed his fingers, Reid bite the sweat-shirt when Tobias started to stroke his erection against his skin. Tobias pulled Reid's hips quickly. Spencer shouted of pain and surprised. Tobias kissed his arched back softly. "It's okay now...The most panful is over...Relaw...Calm down...Shhhh..." Tobias whispered softly in his ear, stroking his hips tenderly. "I'll start to move okay ? Relaw it'll be fine." Tobias kissed his shoulder, stroked his hair, he started to move his hips.

Reid moaned, still bitting the sweat-shirt, moaning. How could he feel relaxed. He was tied up with Tobias' belt and felt just like he was stabbing him. Tobias stroked him tenderly, moving slowly to give him time to get used to. Spencer rubbed his nose against the sweat-shirt, its smell filled his nostrils, he could feel Tobias' hands softly stroking his hips, his back. Reid tried to obey to him, trying to relax, Tobias kissed his ear. "Like this. It's fine, you'll feel better this way." Reid moaned, Tobias was right, it wasn't painful this way. Tobias' hands were warm now, Spencer rubbed his nose against the tissu with a plaesure moan.

Tobias kissed his shoulder. "You're so beautiful...You're...obliviously here for God's will..." Tobias grabbed his legs and turn Spencer on his back. Spencer arched his back, yelped of surprise. Tobias laid on him, holding his legs, he kissed Spencer deeply. Reid hugged him with his hands still tied up with Tobias' belt, he slipped a hand against the warm and moving body. "Oh my God ! Oh my God ! Oh my God ! Tobias ! Haa ! Tobias !" Tobias kissed him languoursly. "Do you feel it ?...You're hard..." Tobias whispered strocking lightly Spencer's penis. Tobias licked his neck. "Do you want me to take care of you ?" he asked still hitting Reid's hips. "I do...Tobias..." Tobias kissed him deeply, rubbed his erection.

"Do you like it this way ?...*kiss*...rought ?...*kiss*" Tobias asked, sweating, breathless. "I do..." Spencer moaned, shaking of pleasure. "_Tobias, I love you._" Reid took few seconds to realise what he just said. Tobias kissed him, squeezed him strongly against his chest, his hips hitting him even more powerfully. Spencer wanted to move his hands from Tobias' back, but they were still tied with Tobias' belt.

"Tobias...Haa !...Please !...Untie me !..." Tobias removed the belt, kept moving his hips, hugging him. Spencer slipped a hand against Tobias', still masturbating him. Tobias licked his bloody ear. "I...I can't hold on anymore..." Reid hugged him. "Please ! Haa ! Tobias ! Keep on ! Haa ! Just few minutes ! Haa ! Haa !" Tobias moved stronger, strocking his erection faster, Reid screamed of pleasure, arched his back, his hand slipped slowly against Tobias' chest, fallowed the movements of his hips. "Haa ! Tobias ! Haa ! I'm-Haaa ! I'm coming !" Tobias kissed his lips. "Let's do it together !" Reid felt a hot liquid inside him and sccreamed of pleasure and cum. Tobias gave him few last hits to finish and get out of him, put his pants back and caught Spencer's.

"Let's go ! Run away together !" Spencer smiled, dressing himself up again. "If Father or Rafael found us we are both dead !" Tobias put his shirt and sweat-shirt back, helped Reid to get up. "Let's go !" Tobias walked to the door, Spencer's arms around his neck. Tobias suddenly stopped, Hankel threw him on the chair, handcuffed him again. "No ! Tobias ! Please ! You said we would run away together !" But it wasn't Tobias anymore, Rafael just came back. "Shut up !" Reid moaned of fear, Rafael turned the camera off, Spencer's heart stopped to beating. "I decide to be forgiving. _This_.." Rafael said pointing the camera "will be your punnishement."

Garcia was shaking, Morgan were squeezing her shoulders, burning of rage. JJ felt tears along her cheeks, Pretiss was petrified, Hotch and Jason were about to cry. The camera didn't show a lot of things, Spencer were laid on the floor, off camera, but all of them eared his screams, the eared and saw Tobias' hips beatting Spencer's. Reid was so close to run away, and finally his huge sacrifice would be useless. They couldn't move away their eyes from the black screen. They all started to hope for Reid's survival.


End file.
